


Every cloud has a silver lining

by IlCestinoSegreto



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But the relationship between the principal and his favourite students is left ambiguous, F/F, Genderbending, Italiano | Italian, Sakuma does not know how to deal with the lesbian feel™, everything is cute and romantic, not a major plot point tho
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlCestinoSegreto/pseuds/IlCestinoSegreto
Summary: Fem!SakuMiyo in setting scolastico, scritta qualche tempo fa per puro trastullo personale.A Sakuma piacevano le ragazze.Era una verità che si covava dentro sin da quando ne aveva preso consapevolezza; il suo più intimo segreto conservato sotto spessi strati di disciplina, quel lato di sé con cui ancora non aveva capito come avere a che fare, se assecondare o se reprimere, e proprio per questo gelosamente celato al riparo dal giudizio altruie che adesso era diventato di dominio pubblico.





	Every cloud has a silver lining

**Author's Note:**

> Una breve storiella con SakuMiyo in versione fem in AU scolastica.  
> Avevo voglia di scrivere una cosa teneramente lesbica, con Sakuma che non è in grado di gestire i propri sentimenti e Miyoshi che invece ne sa molto più di lei, ma siccome la mia anima è sporca si evince abbastanza bene che il preside Yuuki abbia una relazione _particolare_ soggetta a libera interpretazione con le sue studentesse preferite.  
> ... che sono da intendersi come maggiorenni.  
> ... probabilmente.

A Sakuma piacevano le ragazze.

Era una verità che si covava dentro sin da quando ne aveva preso consapevolezza; il suo più intimo segreto conservato sotto spessi strati di disciplina, quel lato di sé con cui ancora non aveva capito come avere a che fare, se assecondare o se reprimere, e proprio per questo gelosamente celato al riparo dal giudizio altrui

e che adesso era diventato di dominio pubblico.

La situazione non era poi _così_  grave, persino lei sapeva di stare esagerando; ma il suo temperamento focoso e passionale sapeva come non mai spingere al massimo estremo i pochi momenti di sensibilità che incorrevano in una vita come la sua, improntata proprio all'evitare il più possibile di inciampare in situazioni che avrebbero potuto mettere a nudo la sua incapacità di avere a che fare col prossimo senza trattare questioni intimamente personali come fossero tizzoni ardenti. E se già il colloquio che aveva avuto qualche minuto prima era bastato a scuotere e confondere ogni fondamento del suo codice morale (era  _normale_ , ricevere richieste di quel genere da qualcuno di molto più grande di lei, poste con così distaccata casualità?), le numerose paia di sguardi che erano puntate su di lei in attesa di una qualsivoglia risposta avevano distrutto quel poco buon senso che le era rimasto.

Non era mai stata brava a raccontar bugie neppure a conoscenze strette, perciò mai avrebbe potuto sperare di riuscire a mentire davanti ad una figura autorevole (e autoritaria) e così tante testimoni.

Spiegare le sue ragioni con animo schietto non poteva che essere la cosa migliore da fare.

_“... perché credo di avere interesse solo nelle ragazze!”_

Adesso avrebbe solo voluto scrivere una lettera con le sue ultime volontà e regalarsi un dignitoso suicidio. Accoccolata sul tetto della scuola, viso nascosto nelle ginocchia e mani nei capelli, ancora non poteva credere di essersi aperta così sfacciatamente, su un argomento tanto scandaloso, proprio davanti a quella che era l' _élite_ dell’istituto, il preside e le sue protette. Non solo aveva rifiutato come un'ingrata l'invito a rifugiarsi sotto al suo patronaggio, aveva offerto alle altre uno spunto per distruggerla davanti agli occhi di tutto il corpo studentesco: già poteva vedere la sua carriera sportiva finire in briciole sotto il peso dei pettegolezzi, le sue compagne di squadra iniziare ad evitarla, ogni legame diventare più friabile e distaccato, e-... !

\- Avevo visto che l'avevi presa male, ma addirittura saltare la lezione? Dev'essere proprio grave! -

Sakuma fece uno sforzo disumano per tirare dentro ogni lacrima che aveva avuto l'ardire di provare anche solo a far sentire la propria presenza, voltandosi verso la fonte della voce: in piedi davanti a lei, Miyoshi la guardava col solito sorrisetto.

Qualcosa si incrinò, dentro di lei: sapeva fosse una delle _protette_ del preside a sua volta, ma non era insieme alle altre durante il trascendentale colloquio. Aveva sperato, per qualche motivo, che _almeno lei_ rimanesse ancora un po' all'oscuro di tutto, per quanto non seppe neppure spiegarsi come mai: il loro rapportarsi era strano, non era mai riuscita a capire cosa passasse per la testa di una ragazza che era il suo esatto opposto, ma in un modo o nell'altro finivano per essere sempre insieme.

Forse, era quanto più simile ad un' _amicizia_  fosse riuscita a costruire tra le mura della scuola.

\- È indegno origliare le conversazioni private degli altri, non te l'ha mai detto nessuno? - commentò Sakuma con un sorrisetto amaro, non riuscendo neppure a guardarla negli occhi. La sentì solo sospirare, e i suoi passi farsi più vicini.

\- Hai urlato talmente forte che se pure avessi provato a non sentire, non ci sarei riuscita. - le rispose con la sua vocetta impregnata di scherno mentre si sedeva accanto a lei, le mani che si lisciavano la gonna sulle natiche per non poggiarsi direttamente a terra con un movimento tanto banale, quanto incredibilmente raffinato. Sakuma si era sorpresa ad osservare più volte la sua gestualità, anche la più sottile, fin dal primo giorno in cui si erano parlate la prima volta; quando Miyoshi le aveva sfacciatamente chiesto riparo sotto il suo ombrello dopo mesi in cui in classe non si erano rivolte neppure uno sguardo, e lungo la strada di casa si era comportata con lei come se la conoscesse da sempre. Era una situazione che la metteva a disagio, per non dire in allerta, avendo sentito dire che non fosse altro che una “stronza opportunista”, ma nonostante il suo quantomai diretto approccio nei suoi confronti, nonostante le battute, lo sfacciato sarcasmo; nonostante fosse impossibile capire cosa pensasse davvero, Miyoshi non le aveva mai dato un'occasione di pentirsi di averla timidamente accolta come parte integrante della sua vita scolastica e non solo. Non era una cattiva persona, era solo _diversa_ da quel che credeva sarebbe stata la presenza più importante della sua quotidianità da liceale.

La sola presa di consapevolezza bastò ad arrossarle timidamente le guance.

\- Dunque, perché ti sei rintanata qua sopra? -

Si riscosse un po' troppo platealmente al suo quesito, stringendosi più forte le ginocchia al petto: il suo sguardo tremava vagando tra il pavimento, lo scialbo panorama oltre le recinzioni, e quel che riusciva a captare di lei con la coda dell'occhio senza riuscire a decidere su cosa focalizzarsi. Era da sempre stata abituata a guardare il proprio interlocutore in viso con ferma decisione, ed era la prima volta che si trovava del tutto impossibilitata a farlo per colpa del suo intrinseco disagio.

\- Non è chiaro? Mi sono rovinata con le mie mani, mi sto prendendo un attimo di respiro prima di scendere in classe e trovarmi la reputazione del tutto rovinata. -

\- ... quanto sei scema. -

La risata soffice e composta di Miyoshi aveva riempito l'aria, con tale dolcezza che Sakuma riuscì finalmente a decidere su cosa avrebbe posato lo sguardo: su di lei, sul suo viso divertito, sulla mano chiusa davanti alla bocca in un pugno leggero. Solo dopo l'insulto raggiunse le sue orecchie, portandola ad aggrottare le sopracciglia.

\- Come sarebbe a dire, ehi-... ! -

\- Le altre non hanno ragione di fare qualcosa contro di te, custodiranno il tuo segreto _meglio_  di quanto tu l'abbia custodito fino ad ora - proseguì l'altra, indisturbata, sorridendole con un inaspettato calore - Per il resto, il signor Yuuki ti proteggerà a prescindere. Sei una delle eccellenze di questa scuola, se qualcuno dovesse osare infangare la tua reputazione su basi irragionevoli se ne occuperà lui personalmente. -

Sarebbe potuto venire l'Imperatore in persona a dirle di stare tranquilla, di non avere paura, di avere fiducia del fatto che nessuno avrebbe osato usare la sua _identità_  contro di lei - e non gli avrebbe creduto neppure lontanamente. Miyoshi, con un singolo sorriso, era invece riuscita ad ammaliarla senza nessun problema: ogni preoccupazione era svanita come neve al sole, lasciando dietro di sé un piacevole calore e una punta di imbarazzo per l'entità della sua reazione. Sbatté intontita le palpebre, facendo scivolare le braccia a terra.

\- Davvero? -  


\- Ti ho mai mentito? -  


No, Miyoshi non le aveva mai mentito. Anche le cose più assurde che raccontava, le analisi più ridicole che tirava fuori, erano frutto della più pura e autentica verità: Sakuma si portò una mano al petto, sospirando di profondo, incredibile sollievo, e finalmente le parve di riprendere a respirare.  


\- Detto questo, c'è qualcuna in questa scuola che ti piace? Una compagna di squadra, magari? -  


Aveva parlato troppo presto: l'aria gli si bloccò immediatamente in gola, quasi strozzandola. Il suo incarnato finalmente salutare si svuotò di ogni colore prima di tornare sul rosso acceso, le labbra le si schiusero in un fremito, ma non riuscì a pronunciare nessuna parola. Il battito del proprio cuore stava tappando qualsiasi altro suono, suggerendole quanto la sua _verità_  non avesse ancora finito di essere in pericolo: c'era un piccolo pezzo di sé che ancora esitava a venire a galla, ma non sapeva come sarebbe riuscita a nasconderlo alle puntuali, affilate domande di Miyoshi. E non poteva neppure evitare di rispondere: ella avrebbe raggiunto il proprio obiettivo in qualsiasi modo, il suo passare dalla fonte principale come primo tentativo non era che il suo modo di portar rispetto.   


Poté solo deglutire a vuoto, negando lentamente con la testa.  


Miyoshi si fece più vicina.  


\- Mh... allora sarà Tazaki? - proseguì, abbassando il tono di voce in un sussurro che a Sakuma piacque e non piacque con una forza tale che non seppe neppure come fosse possibile che le due istanze coabitassero entrambe nel suo animo in fiamme - Non me ne sorprenderei, più d'una ha scoperto le proprie _inclinazioni_  proprio grazie a lei... -  


Non era stato il caso di Sakuma, la cui consapevolezza sulla questione precedeva di gran lunga l'incontro della ragazza menzionata - ma non poteva fare a meno di comprendere il suo sospetto. Tazaki _era_ , effettivamente, una ragazza di una bellezza sorprendente; studenti e studentesse non mancavano di riempirla di lettere, doni e tentativi di farsi notare da lei, seppure nessuno fosse mai riuscito a spillarle neppure un appuntamento, o anche qualsiasi altra cosa oltre ad un sorriso e qualche vellutata parola di ringraziamento. Era incomprensibile, e forse proprio per questo il suo interesse nei suoi confronti non era mai maturato in una _cotta_  vera e propria: non c'era niente, in lei, che la facesse scalpitare dal desiderio di annullare le loro distanze.   


Ancora una volta negò, e ancora una volta Miyoshi si fece più vicina. Sakuma si sentì avvolgere dal suo profumo dolciastro ma non inappropriato, sentì il suo calore farsi pericolosamente prossimo al proprio corpo, e sussultò di quieta protesta quando le sue dita si poggiarono, morbide, sul contorno della sua guancia in fiamme.  


\- Allora... sono io? -  


Erano i più piccoli gesti che catturavano continuamente la sua attenzione. Da un battito delle sue lunghissime ciglia, all'incurvarsi particolare del suo sorriso quando sapeva _benissimo_ che le cose stavano andando nella direzione prevista; fino a tante altre piccole, piccolissime cose per le quali capì solo con imbarazzante ritardo perché ci facesse così tanto caso.  


Perché in un modo o nell'altro, il suo sguardo era sempre a lei. Non seppe neppure contare le volte in cui con gli occhi aveva carezzato il suo profilo, aveva studiato i capelli morbidi che le ricadevano sulle spalle, le dita eleganti, il corpo slanciato; quasi non riusciva a credere che, nel buio della sua stanza, quando chiudeva le ciglia, la sua figura era perfettamente riprodotta dietro le palpebre, come se ella fosse lì con lei.  


Non poteva ammettere quanto avesse sperato che quella piccola fantasia, di quantomai innocente natura, prima o poi si realizzasse, ma era anche vero che Sakuma non riusciva a dire bugie.  


Soprattutto, non davanti a qualcuno che avrebbe capito immediatamente se stesse mentendo o no.  


Stavolta la sua testa si inclinò in avanti, lentamente, una volta sola.  


Per qualche motivo, ammetterlo la fece sentire meglio di quanto avrebbe creduto. Il battito incessante del suo cuore si era calmato, e tutto intorno sembrò riflettere questa improvvisa calma: il tempo parve rallentarsi, abbastanza da permetterle di notare il viso di Miyoshi farsi vicino - pericolosamente vicino. Labbra rosee protese verso di lei, occhi socchiusi, era palese ciò che stesse succedendo, ed era anche la realizzazione del suo più sciocco, smielato sogno adolescenziale: nonostante questo, all'ultimo secondo non riuscì a non indietreggiare leggermente col capo, portando l'altra ragazza a sbilanciarsi leggermente contro di lei. La vide alzare un paio di perplessi occhioni castani verso di lei, e l'imbarazzo si impossessò di nuovo delle sue guance.  


\- ... questo dovrebbe essere... qualcosa che fanno solo le persone che stanno insieme, no... ? - mugugnò, con un tono talmente confuso che quasi neppure lei fu capace di capire, di preciso, cosa avesse detto. La calma di poco fa si stava lentamente appropriando anche del suo cervello, non tanto tranquillizzandolo, quanto spegnendolo del tutto: via via che passavano i secondi la sua coscienza si faceva labile e leggera, come se stesse galleggiando in un mare di nuvole.  


In mezzo a tutto questo, la risatina di Miyoshi la raggiunse di nuovo.  


\- Hai ragione, sono stata indelicata. È il tuo primo bacio, hm? È giusto che sia con una persona importante. - mormorò, finendo di appiccicare il suo corpicino esile a quello forte, allenato di Sakuma - Allora vuoi... _stare_  con me? -  


Le venne spontaneo mettere in discussione la propria lucidità, domandandosi se gliel'avesse chiesto davvero. Fremette, mordicchiandosi nervosamente l'interno della bocca.  


\- Perché, piacciono anche a te le ragazze... ? -  


\- Mi piaci tu, non è questa la cosa più importante? -  


Forse Cupido esisteva davvero, perché quel che sentì fu paragonabile a lasciarsi trafiggere da una freccia nel più dolce dei modi. Tanto illeggibile, tanto misteriosa era stata Miyoshi che non aveva mai neppure sospettato che l'interesse potesse essere reciproco: mai nella vita si era sentita più deliziosamente frastornata di così, mentre ogni come, quando e perché diventava irrilevante.  


\- ... allora voglio che stiamo insieme. -  


Non sarebbe stato facile, e neppure aveva idea di cosa sarebbe servito per farlo funzionare. Una volta tanto, però, Sakuma non volle pensare a cosa sarebbe successo poi: si aggrappò timidamente all'uniforme di Miyoshi, socchiudendo le palpebre mentre aspettava che le sue labbra si posassero sulle proprie.


End file.
